


Like a Freshman

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Premature Ejaculation, a bit of awkwardness for good measure, over-excited chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton loses a little more than his control on your sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poor neglected Frederick. It's just been too long.  
> Fortunately for him he found someone understanding and patient. 
> 
> What the hell has this fandom done to me?

Frederick knew you had agreed to meet on Sunday for dinner at your place, but while he wasn’t about to admit it to himself or anyone…he maybe, most certainly, perhaps missed you. He knew he should address this fast attachment he’s developed, before something happens and he gets hurt. But he wanted to enjoy this goodness as much as possible and if he wanted to bask in your tender looks and smiles, then he would as long as you allow it. He kept replaying in his mind that passionate kissing session in your elevator. This situation wasn’t the type that happened to Frederick Chilton often (if ever).

That is why he nervously called you to ask if you were free that night and ended up accompanying you to buy the ingredients for Sunday. That is how he ended up at your place, where you improvised a delicious fettuccine with wild mushrooms and you opened a bottle of wine too many. Dinner sat pleasantly in his stomach and the wine complemented it so well. The conversation was light and comfortable until it took a more sensual turn, he was glad he called you.

At moments he would forget himself, would lean back and regard you and let his eyes wander from your lips, down your neck, to settle on the valley of your breast so exquisitely presented by the neckline of your dress. You caught him at it and made bold by wine he stared back, a seductive look in his eyes and absentmindedly stroking his bottom lip with the edge of his wine glass. The tension grew as you leaned back into your chair, smiling confidently.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Dr. Chilton?” you asked and he felt your bare foot sliding up his lower leg under the table.

It startled him, almost spilling his wine and coming back into himself.  “I-I didn’t mean to stare. I got lost in thought…”

You nodded indulgently, leaning in and reaching for the hand he had on the table, letting your fingers hover over it.

“Please, note that I haven’t objected to the possibility.” You told him before leaning back to get out of your chair, not before softly caressing the top of his hand with your fingertips as you pulled away.

He drank the rest of his wine in one gulp.

After helping you clear the table, he followed you to the couch with all the intention of watching a movie but you had settled so close and snugly against him. Then you leaned your head on his shoulder, turned your head up almost as if presenting your lips to him.  Who was he to resist such enticing an offering?

\--

That was Frederick Chilton’s current and pleasing situation. Almost sprawled across your couch, resting on the comfortable cushions, he had you half lying over his body. The warm weight of yours on his was heady as the wine in his blood.  His jacket was thrown carelessly on your coffee table, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the skirt of your dress bunched around your bottom, the neck line of dress having been pulled dangerously low.

He’s kept his hands caressing your back, waist, hair and face. He didn’t quite know what to do with them. Occasionally one would fall to massage the back of your thighs but never daring to go higher. He was trying to keep his control and not handle you like a starved man. You both pull away for a moment, panting, and he wishes to have the image of your kiss-swollen lips engraved in his mind forever.

 “Mmm, you’re such a good kisser, Frederick.” You say appreciatively, looking at his lips and tracing them with a gentle finger. He gives you an unsure smile, before replying with a stammered out _thank you_. You smile and place a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. You loosen his tie and start undoing the buttons of his shirt while kissing his jaw.  

He feels almost silly by the sudden assault of nerves as you move to undress him more, but he doesn’t want to sour the moment with _that_. He stops your hands gently as you reach the buttons below his chest and tries to distract you by pulling you down for a kiss. You get the idea of what’s happening and let him. Pulling away you slide down a little to take advantage of the exposed skin of his neck.

You were straddling one of his legs as you lay on him, the movement causing your thigh to rub against his hard cock. The little moans he kept trying to hold back when you moved were so cute, they had been adding fuel to your touches all the while. His thigh between your legs providing a teasing pressure against your center.

Your playful nips and licks at his skin had his blood racing. All he knew was that he wanted more of them, more kisses and touches and you were so willing to give them. It’s been so long since someone had wanted him, since he’d wanted someone so much.  

No matter how much he tried to will his erection away, it was futile. You would slide your body against his or sigh into a kiss or one of your hands would trace his jaw or stroke his belly over his shirt or he’d concentrate on the press of your breast on his chest and just lose whatever power he’d gain.  You inch a little lower still to lick the base of his neck right over his clavicle, causing you to rub against his leg more and you both moan at the same. He brings a hand to cover his eyes, trying to control his breathing. If you started to take your pleasure against him, he was going to lose it.

You pull away and propping yourself up with one arm on the cushions, you take off his tie and throw it on the coffee table. You pull his hand away from his face, kiss his palm and hear him take in a sharp breath. 

“Is something the matter?”

“Uh, no. It’s just…it’s just…” he started to trail off as you place kisses on his fingertips.

Since you settled on the couch it’s been like checking off a list of what makes him moan and shiver. Almost everything really, he’s so responsive. It’s lovely.

“Just what?” you ask him. You glance at his face as you raise his arm slightly to nip and then lick over the pulse point on his wrist.

He whimpers, his other hand massaging your hip restlessly. His hips thrust up at that without permission, rubbing his straining erection on your thigh. That’s new, he had no idea his hands seemed to have a direct link to his cock. No one’s ever paid much attention to them. But then again no one had been so attentive, pretty much everything you’ve done has stoked his arousal.

He gulps. “I just didn’t think you would…would want me…like I want you.” He looks almost bashful saying that, his cheeks red and his eyes concentrated on your collarbone.

“Well…I find you very desirable, Frederick.” You chuckle softly, “I hope you don’t mind.” 

Your breath teases his fingers. Shamelessly looking at him with a mischievous smile, you take his hand and slide his fingers at the beginning of you neckline under the soft material of your dress and at the end of your bra strap. He looks back, jaw slacked.

You reach for his other hand and pull it under your skirt, pressing him to grab your bum, his fingers sliding under the edge of your panties. He moans at the sensation of your skin under his palms. Becoming bolder, his hand on your ass squeezes and the one on your chest starts to slide into your bra.

 “Why don’t you show me how you want me?” you whisper, running both your hands through his hair as you lean down to kiss him again.

That seems to do the trick. He kisses you back passionately, his hands on you gripping feverishly. The way his palm scratches your nipple and how he hitches his leg up, pressing his thigh harder between your legs, causes you to moan softly into his mouth.

They would have to pry his cold, dead hands off you because he couldn’t imagine letting go of your warm, soft flesh anytime soon. The way you fingers comb his hair and scratch his scalp make him shiver pleasantly.  He sucks on your lower lip before dwelling back into your mouth. He feels his breathing speed up again. He moves the hand on your breast to join the other kneading your ass-cheeks. Oh god, your words! The feel, the sounds, the taste, the scent of you.

You take one of your hands from his hair and slide it over his stomach, his belt, and place it over the bulge in his pants. He whines pitifully and you decide to give him a firm squeeze. You felt him tense, his body jerks under you and he gasps loudly against your lips. Oh my.

He feels so overwhelmed and he dimly thinks about stopping  you as your hand caressed his crotch. _Ay dios mio,_ his last thought as you stroke his cock firmly and his orgasm sneaks on him. A sudden great wave of pleasure leaving him panting on your cushions. _God, no._

 “Oh my god.” He whispers and shuts his eyes tightly in embarrassment, trying to catch his breath. He covers his face with his hands. All the blood that had gone to his cock was moving up to his face, making his cheeks feel like they’re burning up.

He feels you petting his chest, still perched on his leg. He can’t bring himself to look at you. Why can’t your couch eat him whole and put an end to this?

You stroke his chest as his breathing calms down. You bite your lip as you look at him, shirt half open and those lovely forearms of his on view. You hadn’t made a man come in his pants like that before. Even if you feel for him for his quite apparent embarrassment, it was rather flattering…and hot.  

He lowers his arms and sits up abruptly. “Where is your bathroom?” he asks not touching or looking at you.

You climb off him as you reply, “Hallway, first door on the left.”

“Thank you.” And he’s off the couch and into the hallway as fast as possible.

No point in staining his nice brown slacks. Oh, Frederick. You’ll catch him when he comes out, can’t have him despair over this.   


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, this happens to him. Of fucking course.

As if he had not enough humiliation in his life, here he spills himself over one grope with the one person who shows him more than a wink of attention in Jung knows how long. Like some chaste freshman. And he hadn’t even been as lucky to have anyone on him back when he had been an actual freshman.

Slipping his trousers back on, his rational mind was telling him that indeed that was it. He hadn’t been with anyone in three hundred years, too busy with work and scaling up the psychiatrist circles, getting the scoop on other people’s life. His anxiety won’t be helping either. So he was sex starved and anxious, nothing was wrong with him. Right?

 Oh, but his ego.

He leans against the bathroom wall and places a hand over his eyes. What must you think of him now? That he is some pervert, a loser who can’t control his urges, an idiot who can’t deal with a woman. Whatever you may have expected tonight, this certainly wasn’t it. You won’t want to spend your time with someone who couldn’t even last enough to try and please you, won’t be thinking him as desirable anymore. Ugh, it had been going so well.

He looks around the bathroom and half-seriously contemplates the possibility of living in there. He couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror, much less look you in the face. That claw leg tub seems almost comfy to sleep in. Frederick, just get a grip!

He takes a steadying breath and fixes most of the buttons you had undone. He would march out of the bathroom, apologize and be gone before you had a chance to throw him out yourself. Well, you won’t throw him out. You would politely ask him to leave and never to contact you, looking at him in abhorrence, and he would want to sink to the bottom of a well.

But he could get through it and continue on alone as always. He’s dealt with worse; he did try to get into that fancy fraternity in college and gave up surgery. Stupid him, who once thought it pain enough for a lifetime.

\--

You had fixed your dress and gone to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen. You wiggle your hips at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, that Frederick had gotten your panties more than a little wet. He better not be thinking of leaving you like this.

While unexpected, you weren’t shocked. From what you were getting to know of Frederick, he didn’t have time for relationships. He was devoted to his work. And from what you’ve seen, his lack of social graces in the romance/sex department (coupled with that snarky attitude of his) probably weren’t getting him laid either. It was certainly no big deal. Didn’t make you think any less of him.

It’s also been a while for you.

He was so sweet to you, those cute little smiles and funny comments. You always had a weakness for big expressive eyes, and weren’t his lovely? You definitely plan of seeing more of him. So, it would be best to smooth this out with him as soon as possible.

Hmm. Now that you think about it, what’s the deal with that flashy car? From what you just grabbed, the man didn’t have to compensate in that regard.

You heard his steps come into the living room and turn to look. The apartment was cozy but small, from the kitchen you could view the dining-living room and front door. He stands under the hallway threshold, looking solemn. Since this wasn’t a funeral, that face won’t do.

“Would you like something to drink?” you start casually.

He shakes his head, not looking at you and starting to roll down his sleeves. “I think I should go. I-I’m very sorry for wasting your time.”

You walk toward him, seeing him scan the room to locate his things, his hands trembling slightly has he tries and fails to button one of his cuffs.  “Do you want to leave?”

“I don’t think you would want me to stay…” he trails off, his eyes on yours for a quick moment before he moves away slightly as you come to stand before him.

You catch his sleeve to stop him and move your hands over it to smooth down some wrinkles. “But I haven’t said that. I want you to stay.” You watch his face, he‘s so damn tense.

“I’m sorry…for…”

“It’s alright, it happens. You don’t have to apologize.” You tell him as you pull on his arm and lean in to kiss along his jaw. “But I was wondering…” you whisper playfully near his ear and feel his tense even over if it was possible, like he was expecting something dreadful.  You squeeze his hand, “Would you like to return the favor?”

 You pull back to look expectantly at him, biting your lip.

He stares back a bit disbelieving and nods eagerly. “What-what do you want me to do?”

“Well, we were in the midst of you showing how you want me…” You smile at him, seeing him blush. “You could continue demonstrating what you can do with your gorgeous hands.”

 You tilt you chin in invitation and close your eyes. He leans in to place the sweetest peck of a kiss on your lips. You feel one of his hands cup your cheek and he kisses you again just as timidly. Then another kiss on the corner of your mouth, your cheek, your jaw, your earlobe and then a sweet little trail down the column of your neck. Your hands are griping the front of his shirt to ground yourself, you felt like melting under his tender administrations.

“I didn’t think you would want me-” you hear him murmur over the skin of your collarbone.

“Stop thinking, Frederick.” You lower your hands to wrap your arms around his waist.

You half expected him to pull away, but he continues to kiss along your shoulder, his other hand pulling at your sleeve to reveal more skin.

You start to walk backwards to maneuver both to the couch. He continues his timid exploration of your neck and shoulders, which has you sighing and a little light-headed. After almost tripping over the coffee table, you make it to your destination.

You turn around and slightly push him to sit and are mildly surprise as he guides you sit next him, bringing your legs over his thighs. You move close to him, your hands on his shoulders moving into his hair, stopping to lightly touch the nape of his neck eliciting a shiver from him. He leans in to continue where he left off. He kisses along your collarbone to your other shoulder, pulling at your sleeve to get it out of the way.  

He starts to kiss down your chest, toward your cleavage. You were beginning to suspect that Frederick could be one hell of a tease with his maddening pace and light touches.

You felt his tongue caress the swell of your breast, drawing out a moan from you.  Encouraged, he nips the area and does the same with the other.  You reach for the hand he kept on the outside of your knee and pull it down toward your center as you lean back into the cushions.

He pushes the loose skirt of your dress further up, revealing your cute blue satin panties with black lace trimmings. He groans at the sight of the dark blue spot that’s formed in the front, evidence of your own enjoyment. He glances appreciatively at the underwear, running a thumb over the lace designs.

“You like them?” You ask, looking at his hand ghosting over you.

“Very much.” He glances quickly at your face, cheeks tinged pink. 

You imagine that shining a spot-light on him in this situation was making him slightly hesitant but he was doing very well, thought his feather-light touches were making you desperate.

You smile as you feel his hand slide between your thighs, hitching slowly toward your satin-clad folds. You sigh and moan in relief as he finally touches you, rubbing you gently over the fabric. Your eyes flutter shut, enjoying the sensation, hips moving slightly following his movements. He applies more pressure and slides his fingers along your slit.

Gasping softly, you whisper his name. Heat washes over you as your breath quickens. You open your eyes to find him staring back intensely, lips parted. He brings his hand up to trace the upper edge of your underwear, hooking his fingers under it. “Is this okay?” he asks, his voice soft.

You smile and nod. He slips your panties off with both hands. Your musky scent invades his senses and he licks his lips, wanting nothing more than to bury his face between your legs. He feels himself half-hard in his trousers. But he feels like he’s been given a second chance and doesn’t want to embarrass himself agai-stop thinking, Frederick, and just please her!

He brings his fingers to your sex, sliding between your folds and stroking up and down slowly. Your little moans and sighs at his administrations have his mouth dry and eyes staring hungrily. You start to sit up, reaching for him, and he slips his other arm behind your waist and has you on his lap in one quick pull.

 Your hips buckle on his lap as he starts to rub your clit, causing you to gasp and mewl as you look at his face. You moan his name, your hands crawling up his neck again to comb through his gorgeous hair. You kiss him languidly and moaning into his mouth as he starts pushing a finger into you. He moans back at the heat and clench, he starts to pump his finger in and out.

You pull back panting, placing sloppy kisses over his cheek and jaw, feeling your pleasure building up slowly. You bite his earlobe and hear him groan, “More, Frederick.”

“Aah, harder!” you instruct him as you feel him introduce another finger. Your moans become louder as his fingers pick up speed, his thumb teasing your clit, his hand on your waist holding you steady as you start to grind back.

You kiss him, your hands becoming restless on him, griping his shirt as your orgasm gets nearer. He kisses back before burying his face in your neck, nipping and kissing and licking his way up to your ear. “You’re beautiful, so beautiful.” He whispers.

You can only gasp in response as his thumb applies more pressure as it circles your clit fast and soon your body is convulsing in pleasure. One of your hands having come down to hold his in place as you ride out your orgasm.

Frederick kisses your cheek as you relax against him, turning your face to nuzzle his, enjoying the last ripples of your orgasm.

“Mmmm, that was so good, Frederick.” you murmur. You pull back to look at him properly, finding him giving you a boyish smile. Makes him feel much better seeing you satisfied by him.

You pull his hand from you, bringing his fingers to your mouth. He groans as you lick your juices off them.  You slip your arms around his neck and rest your forehead on his, closing your eyes. His arms around your waist, you stay like that for a while.

You hear him clear his throat, “Are we still up for Sunday?” he asks uncertainly.

Pulling back to regard him with a humored look, “What do you think, silly?”

“I’m just checking. No need for name calling.” He surprises you by tickling your sides, causing you to jump and laugh as he lowers you unto the sofa, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Aren't they ridiculous? 
> 
> As always feedback, suggestions and comments are appreciated and most welcome.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
